Forgiven Worry
by starbuxx
Summary: SHAMBALLA SPORILERS / POST SHAMBALLA red 2 find out! RoyxRiza Royai


-1Hai guyz!! I know its been a loooooooooong while since I've written a fic, but hell ITS ABOUT TIME!! 8D

Enjoi! ;P

Central was soundless. Even after all the wreckage, all the tears, and all the blood. It was quiet. Even the sound of a raven-haired enlisted man's footsteps dimmed in the ruin of the earlier bustling town.

The solemn atmosphere seeped into one man the most. The once-upon-a-time colonel made his way slowly back to the still in semi-tact Military HQ. His eyes were downcast, staring downward at the cracked and chipped floor. But he couldn't help but let out a small smile. They were reunited. Their bodies were returned to them, and they were together. And that was all they ever really wanted, so he couldn't help but feel the faint feeling of happiness, a feeling he hadn't felt in over three years. But, damn, he was going to miss them. Edward and him always bickered like an old married couple, but if it boiled down to it, they had a strong bond. Well, that is when they aren't trying to kill each other. And Al, he just got his body back, and started to enjoy all the joys he had before. Eating, sleeping, even breathing. And it made him so happy. But without his brother, nothing was the same.

"It was supposed to be this way, I guess…" he mumbled to himself, lazily kicking a stone with the tip of his unpolished military boot. His body ached from the battle, and especially form the landing. And from the loss of two good friends. And now he had to go back and explain what the hell had happened up there.

Oh god, he had to face Winry. That would be a toughie. He wasn't looking forward to that at all. He shook his head to clear his mind. His uncut raven locks swished across his forehead and brushed over his eye patch.

He raised his gaze and his eyes met the torn, soiled flag draping off the front of the HQ. Roy was now entering the Military's campus. He was now able to see his comrades coming into focus. Havoc was lighting up a cigarette for everyone, who was more than just a bit stressed and could use a good smoke. Fuery declined politely as Breda took a drag on a freshly lit one. No one really knew what to do at that time, and Roy decided to re-assume his position as colonel and take charge.

He walked in to a total, take-charge manner, pushing away any earlier feelings of remorse and re-assuming a more leader-like one. "Alright comrades. I understand what just happened might be a little hard to swallow, but we have to get Central back into order as soon as possible." He paused, cleared his throat. "I'm sure you would all know what had gone on up there, but I assure you that I will inform you all after order is restored." He looked between the splayed dark locks of hair toward Major Armstrong. Last time Roy saw him, he was restraining his Lieutenant away from him. Unfortunately, he wasn't now.

Roy didn't see Hawkeye, but he did note Armstrong's worried, furrowed brow, as if something was going wrong. Or was about to go wrong. But he ignored his gut and went on with his speech. "Ok so we should all split and probably--"

He couldn't even finish a sentence when he noticed an obviously mega-pissed-off lieutenant stomping toward him. A chill immediately ran down his entire body. Oh yeah, he wasn't looking forward to _this_ either.

"You. Lying. Bastard." She growled her words out slowly as if he was a complete moron. Roy looked at her; his one visible eye was obviously showing his fear. 'Lying… oh. Crap.' he thought to himself, remembering himself flying off without her in a balloon that had the capacity to hold the both of them. She called him a liar when he took off, too. He was in for it now. He tried to back up, but she only pushed forward to him. His height and width dissolved as the smaller, blonder woman continued on a well-earned rant.

"… Three years, Roy!! I haven't seen you in three years and you come back just to fly off again without any protection or reinforcements?! I haven't seen you in ages and I didn't even know if your sorry ass was alive!" She paused, only to look him in the eyes and take a breath. Her voice started to quaver and the edges of her eyes started to dampen. He met her amber gaze, and his heart wretched for her. Roy had missed her as well, but after the whole issue with killing the fuhrer, he couldn't exactly come back. Not to mention his immense sulking led him into a depression which kept him from returning. The last thing Roy would have wanted was to have anyone close to him see him in that state.

"Don't do that… ever…. Again. You had me so scared… I was afraid that you were--" she choked up a bit, and now her moist eyes were cascading tears. Riza wasn't too sure what to do now. Her façade was shattered and tears were now dripping, no, pouring from her amber-colored eyes.

Roy looked down at her. She couldn't make herself meet his eyes, and just looked down at the cracked, chipped ground. Small, silent sobs shook her shoulders gently, as she wiped one eye with the back of her hand.

Roy's heart tore and ached for her. And just knowing that he caused her all this worry added to the guilt. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his hand around her head and an arm tightly around her back. She didn't even resist, and wrapped her own arms around his back and onto his shoulders. In front of everyone.

She leaned her head onto his right shoulder, snuggling her face into his neck. Roy pressed his face tightly against Riza's face and neck. He could feel her wet tears against his cheek. Oh, god, he missed her _so_ much.

"I'm sorry Riza. I'm so, so sorry…" was all he could whisper into her ear. He just held her tighter.

"I know you are. Just, just don't ever do something like that again." she said as she buried her face into his faded uniform.

"Alright"

"Bastard."

"I know."


End file.
